I Hope He Comes
by inu-death-demon
Summary: Will he come in time to witness this grand event? SS Please R&R.


'I hope he comes.' She thinks as the doctor walks in, and completes the hour check up to if she was dilated yet.

"Should be about another 30 to 40 minutes Mrs. Li," Said the doctor as he smiled and walked out of the room.

Sakura just plopped her head back down on the pillow. She was thinking of him again. She had been since her contractions had begun. She was wondering where he was, why he wasn't here in her greatest time of need, when she needed to have someone there to tell her it would be all right, to hold her hand while the baby was born, while his baby was born. But he wasn't there. He was no where to be seen. They had tried calling but he didn't pick up the phone. He was in a meeting. It had started at 9:00pm that day. And now it was 11:00pm and no one had heard from him.

"Don't worry Honey, when the baby comes today, I'll be there. No matter what," He had said after she had reminded him that the baby was due that day.

"Promise," She asked, looking at the ground near his feet.

"I Promise," He said as he put his fingers under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him. He then placed a soft kiss on her sweet cherry red lips. Then he walked out the door to go to the board meeting.

While she was waiting for her next contraction, she started to wish that her mom were there, telling her what to do. But she wouldn't come for her. Ever since she graduated and married Syaoran, she had been out of touch. Her parents had never liked her dating him; he was 20 while she was 15, almost sixteen, five years apart. Before she turned 18, they had banned her from seeing him, hanging out with him and even talking to him. But their love just flourished even more with the suspense of being caught. Then, when she turned 18, they had brung their relationship out of the dark. Her dad had been pretty mad and refused to talk to her, and her mom just followed her dad's lead. It wasn't that she hated Sakura, it was just that she felt betrayed, heart broken. Neither of them had attended the wedding. That day was the best and worst day of her life. She was happy, but sad all at the same time. She had really hoped that her dad had forgiven her and Syaoran in the five years after graduation. But it didn't quite work like that.

When she felt her next contraction coming, the doctor was called in.

"OK, you are fully dilated; we're going to move you to the delivery room now." He said as he called a nurse in. She nodded slowly, still not believing that Syaoran was going to miss this. He had been so looking forward to the birth of his first child. The nurse walked in and smiled at her then started to push her out the door.

"Wait, please. My husband isn't here yet." Sakura asked quietly. The nurse looked at her and smiled.

"Sure, but we can only wait for a few minutes. If he's not here by then, we've got to go." Sakura nodded and watched the door, waiting, praying for him to burst through that door, to apologize for not being there sooner. But he didn't come.

"I am sorry Miss. But we have to go now." The nurse said looking at her comfortingly. Sakura looked at her for a second and then slowly nodded. The nurse pushed her out the door, and as they were making their way down the hallway, just about to go into the delivery room, she heard running, and someone saying her name. That voice sounded so familiar. It was him! He had made it! She called out for him to come to her. The next thing she knew, he was walking with her, at the side of the bed. He was holding a small package and a dozen roses with chocolates and a stuffed kitty. He was breathing hard, she could tell that he had run from his car to this point.

"Honey, I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I really am." He said, looking ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay," she said as she lightly touched his hand. "You promised to be here, and you are. That's all that matters." He just smiled at her and squeezed her hand slightly, giving her support. They reached the delivery room and went in.

30 minutes later

Sakura was lying there, breathing heavily and gripping Syaoran's hand with a death grip and pushing hard.

"Okay, one more good push and we should have it," Said the doctor, getting ready for it.

"Breath Sakura, breath," Said Syaoran. Sakura gave it one more good push.

"She's out!" said the doctor proudly as a nurse took the baby from his arms and wrapped her in a towel. As she handed Sakura the baby, she asked,

"So, what do you plan on naming her?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran for a moment, then looked down and her beautiful baby. "I think I'm going to name her, Kaci Jo Li.

Syaoran grinned as he took Kaci from his wife's arms and held his daughter for the first time.

"I love you Novio." Sakura said softly.

"I love you too Niko and always will. I promise." Syaoran said back, placing a light kiss on her soft lips.

I promise The End 


End file.
